Dancing girls in care
by Pink bubbles Sophie
Summary: Jenny-Jo and Samantha, twins meeting new friends and make enemeys
1. About Jenny-jo

Hi I'm Jenny-jo Louisa Holden I'm 15.

I have long brown hair with blond highlights,blue dip dye, red highlights and pink and Purple hair extentions.

My eyes according to my boyfriend James holland are a light blue sparkling blue.

I am 5ft 3 and I weigh under 100kilos and people say I'm under weight.

I have a twin sister who's name is Samantha Holden.

She looks exactly like me except I have blue eyes and Samantha has a twinkling green eyes. We are both care kids.

We have been since we were 8 our dad was useless and was always drinking he was basically an alcoholic and he hurt mum then when mum died from cancer he started hitting me and Samantha. So when a teacher found out he reported it and the. Here we are in care.

Me and Samantha are being moved to elm tree house. We were at dance girl, it's called that because me and Sophie were at a bordering school for girls because we are dancers.

We do tap dance, ballet, ice dancing, hip hop dancing, jazz dance, ball room dancing, the cas cas slide and street dance.

You could say we are a dance pros. But we got kicked out of the school because my anger issues and this girl called Elizabeth said Samantha was useless and didn't know how to dance to save her life but every teacher say we are the best. Anyway enough about school.

People call me Lou, Jen, jo, jenny jo or jolo I don't have a clue why but I like it.. I love to dance especially ballet, jazz, hip hop, street and ice dancing. I love singing and writing songs. I hate bully's and people who pick on me and my sister.

I have anger issues and when I'm angry I'm angry The only way to keep me calm is music playing and dancing, but only Samantha and James knows this as I haven't told anyone else.

you must be wondering how I met James if i go to an all girls school but he's my ball room and ice dancing partner. James has the most calm green eyes and he has dark brown hair. He's your typical boy. He's sporty, confident, he's a bad boy but he has a soft side for me. He's amazing. I just love him. I just hope he won't mind when I leave. It's two hours away from dance girls so I hope I can still visit him and have him visit me. James and me go out evrey Sunday.

Me and Samantha love doing each others make-up. My favourite colour is baby blue and pale pink but they have to be pastels not dark colours. Samantha is my very best friend. As they say sisters are  
The best of friends anyone can dream off.


	2. About Samantha Sophie

Hi I'm Samantha Sophie Holden I'm 15. I have long brown hair with blond highlights. My eyes are Green I am 5ft 3 and I weigh under 110kilos I have a twin sister who's name is Jenny-jo Holden. She looks exactly like me except I have green eyes and Jenny-jo has blue eyes. We are both care kids. We have been since we were 8 our dad was useless and was always drinking he was basically an alcoholic and he hurt mum then when mum died from cancer he started hitting me and Jenny So when a teacher found out he reported it and the. Here we are in care. Me and jenny are being moved to elm tree house. We were at dance girl, it's called that because me and Jenny were at a bordering school for girls because we are dancers. We do tap dance, ballet, ice dancing, hip hop dancing, jazz dance, ball room dancing, the cas cas slide and street dance. You could say we are a dance pros. But we got kicked out of the school because my anger issues and this girl called Elizabeth said I was useless and didn't know how to dance to save my life but every teacher say we are the best. Anyway enough about school. People call me Sam, sop. And jenny calls me soap. I love to dance especially ballet, jazz, hip hop, street and ice dancing. I love singing and writing songs. I hate bully's and people who pick on me and my sister.

Me and Jenny-jo love doing each others make-up. My favourite colour is baby blue and pale pink but they have to be pastels not dark colours. Jenny-jo is my very best friend.

As they say sisters are The best of friends anyone can dream off.

My best friends are, Jenny-jo, James Jenny's bf, Chelsea, tee, Jhonny, rick and Liam. I will have more when I meet them at elm tree


	3. About Chelsea Watson

Name: Chelsea Watson.

Nicknames: None.

Age: 15.

Friends: Carmen, Faith, Rick and surprisingly Elektra. Enemey: Johnny, Tyler, Tee.

Family(if any): None in Elm Tree House.

Crush(if any): Possibly Rick, idk.

Chelsea is regular height at 5'6" She has straight "emo" blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears false nails eyelashes, extensions, fake tan and a lot of make-up. She usually wears very expensive clothing, with a pair of sunglasses on her head, even if it isn't sunny. She also wears a lot of high heels or TOMS. She has coloured streaks in her hair which are extensions which change all the time. Despite being a typical blonde Barbie, Chelsea is very clever. She's usually nice to people, because she knows how to get what she wants. She can however be naïve, and usually ends up getting hurt because of it, especially when it comes to people and relationships, but she never seems to distance herself from others unless something is extremely wrong with her. Chelsea was raised in the part of London she is named after, Chelsea. With her mum, and visited her Dad sometimes in the summer who lived in California. Her mum contracted cancer when Chelsea was 13, and had only just recently died (just after her funeral) when Chelsea got taken into care, but she hides it, and tries not to grieve. She isn't allowed to go and live with her Dad until she'd finished her studies in the UK, so she can get into the intended school in America, so she has to be in care until then, as there are no other relatives for her. Chelsea has a lot of nice things, her own apple mac, i-phone etc. and makes YouTube videos of her talking and helping other people, and singing, which she writes her lyrics for.


	4. Lily May game

Name lily may  
Nicknames none  
age 6  
firends harry johnny jody  
enemys carmen  
Family:v william  
crush: harry  
detailed looks: Goold hair that her brother ties back in two plaits, wears a  
red cardigan and black skirt, is ALWAYS carrying a toy cat that she says is  
katie around.  
detailed personality: Hardly ever talks but her brother perswades her to talk.  
details about her: always carrying a cuddely toy cat that she sais is called  
katie.


	5. About leeza hardling

Name Leeza Grace Hardling  
Nicknames Leez  
Age 6  
Friends Harry, Tee  
Enemey (if they´re in it) Elektra, Johnny, Jenny-Jo  
Family(if any) Leez was left in a bin as a new- born, nobody known who her family is, or where she comes from.  
Crush(if any) Nah... she´s a bit too young  
Very small and thin, also for a normal six- year- old, thick, blonde, straight hair that goes down to her waist, green eyes, big glugg where she had her baby- teeth. Scar on her eyebrow from falling down from a bed and hitting her head in the bedside table. Because of the temporary lack of front teeth she´s just got the sweetest smmile there is. Leez is very kind, very sweet, and extremely hyper- but also very- strong willed, and throw tantrums when she doesn´t get what she wants, she usually takes advantage because she knows she´s cute, and from the fact that she has no family. Though, whenever she´s done something bad, she feels bad about it later and always come crying- afraid that someone won´t forgive her when she tells she´s sorry. Leez loves music, and moving around in any way, it can be dancing, football, just running around the  
house when she´s taken something somebody else was using and doesn´t want to give it back.


	6. About William game

**I'm making the house to have more rooms as there's more people in this one.**

Jenny-jo pov

"I'm going to miss you all" I say As we all start walking out the Massive building "we will miss you both to" they all shout "James promise me you will call me every morning and every night" I say starring into his eyes "promise jolo" James says I smiled and hugged him "will Miss you babe" James says. "Come on girls get in the car" rob says So we walked over to the car and we got in and put our belts on and shut the door. I open my window and give James a kiss, he kisses me back even more romantically, the moment was Brocken by Samantha,Emily, Liam and danii going awwww "guys we've been going out for three years and you still do that" me and James says we burst out larghthing historically as we said it at the same time  
"Time to say your final good byes" rob says to us and we nod "bye guys we will miss you" I say sadly "bye everyone remember to text us all the time and stay in contact with us" Samantha says and they all nod "BYE" they all shout together then rob drives of to what will seem like a long ride

Chelsea's pov

Mike walked into the living room with three people "now these are leeza Harding she's 6 years old" mike say introducing a bubbly 6 year old "this is William and he will be shareing with Johnny "WHAT no why" Johnny says "because I said so"mike says so then Johnny changes his mind "and this is May she's Williams sister and she is 6 years old " mike finished he introduces everyone "and there will be twins arriving later jenny-Jo and Samantha. They will be having there own rooms and tomorrow evreyone if they want to can decorate there rooms" mike lets us know and we all smiled and then went into deep convos with each other. Leeza and lily may was talking to Harry. I was talking to carman lily and tee, we were talking about the new girls jenny-Jo and Samantha they sound like there going to be amazing girls. But I'm not going to judge them

Samantha's pov

I could tell Jen wasn't feeling very happy that we had to leave dance school, she was starring out the window ever since we left, I think she's missing James. It was because of twin connections as jenny calls it. I wasn't pleased about being kicked out of dance girls academy, and I know Jen wasn't Either. Jenny was on her iPod she was playing high school story, I was on my iPod playing sonic dash. "Jen what do you think elm tree house is like" I asked my twin. "I hope it's nice and easy to make friends" jenny says sweetly and softly.

But I could tell she was crying inside. She always talks sweetly when she's upset. But I don't tell her. I just let her carry on and let her do what ever she like  
I was listening to my music and a song that I have never deleted. It reminded me of mum and I know jenny has the song to, the song is is 'count on me' by Bruno Mars it brought tears to my eyes

Jenny's pov

I was crying in the inside but I keep that inside and smiled outside. I say there texting Emmy(Emily) and James. Me and James were talking about practice and Emmy and me were talking about fashion and make up and boys. And Samantha was wearing make-up


	7. In the beginning

Jenny-Jo's pov

Today was the day I had to say good bye to James as me and Samantha leave dance school to go to normal school and to a care home. We are going to a care home called elm tree house. The name sounds almost perfect but I'm not sure if it will be perfect. You see some teachers say me and Samantha are perfect because we can do almost every dance, but we're not perfect one little bit, we are far from it. I'm rubbish at maths, science, French, and geography where as I'm good at English, art, drama, pe even if it's not dance, health and social care and sociology. So there you go we aren't perfect we are just like every one of you, we mess up, we fail. But the reason were so good at most of the dances is because we never give up. Yeah we are really good at all sorts of dance but That doesn't mean we're perfect does it now, NO. If I had to choose My faveiourt dances they would have to be ballet, ice dancing and ball room. I love ice and ball room dancing because I get to see James in the lessons and he's my partner for them and ballet would be because you can be graceful. As I said in my about me is only dance and music calms me down when in angry, ballet is the dance that calms me down the most. The music that calms me down is the music we do ballet to, and anything calm. Anyway Even though me and Samantha are leavening dance school me and James are still entering the ball room dancing competition and the ice dancing competition. They are on next month on the twenty seventh of October is the ice dancing and twenty ninth of October. Lets get on with the story now anyway. Me and Samantha were in our dormitory packing our bags ready for leavening in three hours they were going to be the longest three hours of our life but we get to spend them with James, my boyfriend and Samantha best friend. Our social worker rob is coming to pick us up in three hours and then he's driving us to elm tree house. I'm hoping there are nice people at the home I hope I can be friends with some of them. If not all of them. I find it hard to make friends and most people don't really like me so I just give up, but Samantha finds it easy to make friends as she doesn't have anger problems so I try my hardest to not get angry

1 hour later

There were two hours lefts until rob picks us up and me and Samantha had James round we were talking and joking about. "You will still stay in contact with me" I ask James "of course babe every Sunday or every other Sunday for dates and every Thursday for ball room dance practice and every Tuesday for ice dancing practice" James said hugging me and giving me a peck on the cheek. I pecked his cheek back and sat on my bed. "It's going to be weird leavening here I've been here for 5years and not I'm leavening. I've leavening you. I'm leavening Emily, I'm leavening danii, I'm leavening Liam(not Liam from tbr/dg) Samantha's ice Dancing and ball room Dancing partner. There mine and Samantha's best friend best friends and now I have to leave them" I say with tears in my sparkling blue eyes. But I didn't let anyone see them as I quickly blinked them away. We still had one and a half hours until Rob was coming to pick us up. Have I told you what rob looks like? NO, then I will tell you now, rob has brown hair exactly below his ears it kinda looks like girls hair, greyish blue eyes, and he's quite tall and his face is basically round. He's like a father figure to me and Samantha ever since we were brought into care he made sure we were okay and that made me feel like more people cared.

1 hour until being picked up...

We were being picked up in 1 hour and now Emily, danii and Liam were here to "emmie, dan, lili promise you will" I started "stay in contact with me and jenny" Samantha finished the sentence and we both smiled "we promise like we would forget you" Emily promises "yeah we could never forget you" Liam says "we will miss you so much" danii says she was crying "don't cry dani you'll start me of" I say tearing up. Emily has long strawberry blond hair with pink dip dye at the bottom and she had blue eyes, danii had long ginger hair with blue highlights and green eyes and Liam had brown hair with emeralds eyes. We were sitting, joking, havering fun for the las five minuets as Rob was come early. There was a knock on the door "who is it" I called "rob" rob called out "come in"Samantha Spock up and he entered the room. "Is everything packed girls" he asked "yes" we say in unison and then stood up with everyone pulled our suitcase to the atrium where we said our good byes "Jenny don't forget Tuesdays at 11:00 for ice dancing practice" mrs holly reminds me "I won't forget" I tell her then she hugs me and I hug back "and don't forget Thursdays for ball room dance practice" miss bean says "I won't forget" I say and she hugs me to. Evreyone says bye to me and Samantha and then we head outside to the car

Please Give me charecters please fill this out:

Name

Nicknames

Age

Friends

Enemey

Family(if any)

Crush(if any)

Detaled looks

Detailed personality

Detailed about her


	8. Meeting the newbies

**I'm making the house to have more rooms as there's more people in this one.**

Jenny-jo pov

"I'm going to miss you all" I say As we all start walking out the Massive building "we will miss you both to" they all shout "James promise me you will call me every morning and every night" I say starring into his eyes "promise jolo" James says I smiled and hugged him "will Miss you babe" James says. "Come on girls get in the car" rob says So we walked over to the car and we got in and put our belts on and shut the door. I open my window and give James a kiss, he kisses me back even more romantically, the moment was Brocken by Samantha,Emily, Liam and danii going awwww "guys we've been going out for three years and you still do that" me and James says we burst out larghthing historically as we said it at the same time  
"Time to say your final good byes" rob says to us and we nod "bye guys we will miss you" I say sadly "bye everyone remember to text us all the time and stay in contact with us" Samantha says and they all nod "BYE" they all shout together then rob drives of to what will seem like a long ride

Chelsea's pov

Mike walked into the living room with three people "now these are leeza Harding she's 6 years old" mike say introducing a bubbly 6 year old "this is William and he will be shareing with Johnny "WHAT no why" Johnny says "because I said so"mike says so then Johnny changes his mind "and this is May she's Williams sister and she is 6 years old " mike finished he introduces everyone "and there will be twins arriving later jenny-Jo and Samantha. They will be having there own rooms and tomorrow evreyone if they want to can decorate there rooms" mike lets us know and we all smiled and then went into deep convos with each other. Leeza and lily may was talking to Harry. I was talking to carman lily and tee, yeah I don't like tee but I'm not mean, I wouldn't ignore her we were talking about the new girls jenny-Jo and Samantha they sound like there going to be amazing girls. But I'm not going to judge them

Samantha's pov

I could tell Jen wasn't feeling very happy that we had to leave dance school, she was starring out the window ever since we left, I think she's missing James. It was because of twin connections as jenny calls it. I wasn't pleased about being kicked out of dance girls academy, and I know Jen wasn't Either. Jenny was on her iPod she was playing high school story, I was on my iPod playing sonic dash. "Jen what do you think elm tree house is like" I asked my twin. "I hope it's nice and easy to make friends" jenny says sweetly and softly.

But I could tell she was crying inside. She always talks sweetly when she's upset. But I don't tell her. I just let her carry on and let her do what ever she like  
I was listening to my music and a song that I have never deleted. It reminded me of mum and I know jenny has the song to, the song is is 'count on me' by Bruno Mars it brought tears to my eyes

Jenny's pov

I was crying in the inside but I keep that inside and smiled outside. I just sat on my phone texting Emmy(Emily) and James. Me and James were talking about practice and Emmy and me were talking about fashion and make up and boys, and

Samantha was listening to music on her iPod. So was I listening to music on my iPod, suddenly 'one way or another' by one direction came on and it gave me a slight smile and a slight bit if cheer. I was waiting until we get there I'm so exited bit frightened I don't know how to feel.

Chelsea's pov

"Mike when is the twins arriving" I ask mike happily "they should be here in half an hour"mike tells me "okay mike" I say walking back into the livening room and sat on the sofa and picked up the remote and put an repeat of hollyoaks on and was shocked at what was happening but I enjoyed it

Jenny-Jo's pov

Me and Samantha were now it deep conversation when Rob called "girls we will be there in 5 minutes" he let us know "okay rob" we say in unison and we started talking again "what do you think it will be like" I ask Samantha "I think it's going to be homely" Samantha said the 5 minutes seemed to go fast and we arrived at this massive house with an elm tree in the front garden and the door was a blood red. This place just looked perfect I guess, but nothing is perfect. I got out the car and so did Samantha we went to the boot of the car and opened it and got out my suit case and my bags out and the Samantha got her suit case and her bags out and we headed over to the door and waited for rob. Rob walked over to the door and knocked on it three times and a man about 35 years old came to the door "hello rob and hi jenny and Samantha"!he said to me and Sam "I'm Samantha I'm not jenny" Samantha said "and in jenny-Jo not Samantha" I say shyly, I was neves "okay" he said finely " come in" the man says "I'm mike by the way" he introduces himself to us and I smiled inside and not outside on the outside I had a straight face. We entered the house and put our bags by the door like mike had told us "Come through" mike tells us and we follow him "evreyone attention this is jenny-Jo and Samantha" mike introduces us


End file.
